


Pieces Of A Puzzle

by DarkShade



Series: The Real World [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, RipFic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Michael 'Rip' Hunter and Gideon Ryder's relationship is developing and, with Jonas, they are now a family.While they look to the future, the past neither remembers is about to come back to haunt them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend to write a sequel to Familiar Stranger but there was a request from a few people - they know who they are. I had an idea and here is the first chapter.
> 
> Enjoy.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife,” the officiant stated with a wide smile on her face, glancing at the groom she added, “You may kiss your bride.”

Applause echoed around the room as the newly married couple kissed. They parted and started back along the aisle with their little boy at their side who was grinning widely.

Gideon slid her arm through Michael’s as he took Jonas hand and they joined the rest of the congregation following the newlyweds out into the sunshine. It had been a beautiful ceremony and Gideon felt honoured to be invited to witness such a special moment in their friends’ life. 

Ellie and Ian had been together since they were teenagers. They were meant to get married several years before but having their son Ricky postponed it. They had attended college with Ali, joining the group only a few months ago when Ellie accepted a job offer moving the family to Central City. It meant at gatherings Jonas now had a friend to play with, which Gideon knew Michael was happy about.

Watching the crowds as they chatted, while glasses of champagne were being passed around, Gideon felt Michael’s arm slide around her waist as she wiped a tear from her eye.

“Are you okay?” he murmured softly in her ear.

“It was just so beautiful,” she breathed, “I’ve never been to a wedding before.”

Surprise filled his voice, “Really?”

Turning to look at him she gave a quick shrug, “I didn’t have a family or a group of friends like this. Not until I met you.”

Michael brushed a quick kiss to her lips, “Well, I’m honoured to be your date for your first wedding.”

Gideon laughed leaning into him, she loved how corny he could be at times. From the moment they’d met Gideon was taken by the way Michael treated all those in his life he cared for. His mother had impressed on him that he should always cherish what he deemed precious and Gideon knew every day that she was precious to him.

“Daddy,” Jonas’ voice pulled him away from their embrace, Michael gave her a quick smile before he let the little boy move him to look at the ducks on a pond over the fence.

Gideon watched her boyfriend and his son together with a smile. They’d been a couple for just over six months and living together for two. She loved them both more than she knew was possible. Falling for Michael was the first time she’d truly known what it was like to belong somewhere.

“I cannot believe how beautiful it is today,” Katrina appeared at her side, “Considering the rain yesterday.”

Gideon smiled, “It is a lovely day. Perfect for them and Ellie looks beautiful.”

Katrina nodded, “I know, she’s practically glowing.”

“Ali also looks gorgeous as her Maid of Honour,” Gideon added.

A smile touched Katrina’s lips, “Yes, she does. But we both know, like you, Ali could wear a bin bag and look amazing.”

Gideon smiled at her, “How long do you think it will take for pictures?”

“A while,” Katrina noted.

“Then we should get some champagne,” Gideon suggested.

Sliding her arm through Gideon’s, Katrina grinned, “Sounds fantastic.”

 

Rip wrapped his arm around his girlfriend’s waist holding her close on the dancefloor when a slow romantic song began to play. Jonas was fast asleep curled up on the couch under Rip’s jacket while Maggie sat watching over him.

“Have I mentioned how beautiful you look today?” Rip murmured making Gideon blush slightly, the way she always would when he complimented her. 

“You did,” she sighed softly, “But I always like hearing it.”

“I’ll take note,” Rip chuckled, holding her closer enjoying the way her body fitted perfectly against his. Briefly his mind flitted across the thought of Gideon being in the white dress. They hadn’t even been together for a year and he never thought he would ever contemplate marriage again after losing Miranda but falling for Gideon had changed his mind.

They continued to dance together, and when the music changed a tap on his shoulder made him turn.

“Sorry, Michael,” Bobby said, “But this is our song.”

Gideon laughed and took Bobby’s hand who spun her around, Rip headed back to their table and slid into his seat taking a quick drink before he checked on Jonas. Rip smiled seeing that his little boy was still fast asleep despite the noise in the hall. Leaning back he watched Gideon dance with Bobby, she laughed every time he spun her and Rip could happily watch her all night.

“At least now when you have that dopey look on your face,” Katrina’s voice made him turn to her, “You’ve actually admitted how you feel about her.”

Rip rolled his eyes.

Katrina chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his, “You know I was surprised that you asked her to move in so fast. Considering how long it took you two to get yourself together.”

“It was just right,” Rip noted.

Resting against his shoulder, she smiled, “And things are going well?”

Rip nodded, “Yes. It’s almost like we’ve always lived together how easily she fit in. Jonas loves that Gideon is living with us now. They’ve got their own routines and games without me.”

Katrina chuckled, “She’s amazing with him. You really lucked out meeting her.”

Rip smiled, “Yes, I did.”

 

Gideon helped Michael change the unconscious Jonas into his pyjamas before they put him into the small bed in the corner of their hotel room. Gideon changed into her nightwear, removing her make-up and brushing her teeth before sliding in beside her boyfriend.

Michael pulled her close and Gideon let out a soft sigh.

“It was a wonderful day,” she murmured, cuddling close to him.

Michael kissed her temple, “It was. Made so much better by having you here.”

Looking up at him, Gideon smiled, “Today was the first wedding I have ever attended. I have a wonderful group of friends and a little boy I adore. Falling in love with you was the best idea I’ve ever had.”

Brushing her lips to his Gideon slid onto him, Michael’s arms wrapped around her holding her close their kiss deepening. They parted slowly and Gideon let out another sigh resting her head against his shoulder.

“I love you too,” Michael told her.

With a contented smile Gideon let herself drift off to sleep.

*********************************************

Rip juggled his keys and the three bags he was carrying, finally opening the door to his apartment. He was much later than he intended to be and grateful that Gideon had been able to pick Jonas up from school. It had surprised him how quickly they’d fallen into a rhythm, how they’d become a family so easily almost as if they were pieces of a puzzle that just slotted perfectly together.

“Hi,” Gideon appeared a few seconds after he shut the door, giving him a quick kiss, “Jonas is asleep.”

Rip grimaced, “I didn’t think I was that late.”

She squeezed his hand, “You aren’t but he had a busy day. I left you dinner if you’re hungry,”

He smiled, “That sounds great.”

Putting his stuff in the small area of the living room he used as an office, Rip hung up his coat and headed into the kitchen. Gideon wasn’t exactly the greatest cook in the world, despite her love of cooking shows, but she did her best and it was usually edible.

“You need to sign this for Jonas,” Gideon placed a letter on the table beside him, “It’s a permission slip for a trip to the planetarium that they need for tomorrow.”

Rip frowned confused, “Why didn’t you sign it?”

“Parents and Guardians only,” Gideon stated, trying to sound nonchalant but not quite managing to keep the hurt out of her voice, “I don’t count.”

He grimaced, “That’s not true.”

“To the school,” she clarified.

Catching her hand, he pulled her onto his lap, “I’ll fix that. Jonas loves you, you’re the only mother he’s had his entire life.”

“What about Katrina and Ali?” Gideon whispered, her head resting against his.

Rip held her tighter, “They’re his fun aunts. Gideon, you’re the one he goes to when he’s tired or upset. When I asked him about you moving in here he was ecstatic because he knew he could get hugs from you whenever he wanted.”

Gideon smiled, “I love him, Michael. I know he is your son but there are times I feel that…like he…”

“He’s your son too,” Rip whispered, “And I will fix it so that the school know this.”

 

Jonas grinned when he saw Rip standing waiting for him to get out of school, running to his dad the little boy threw himself into Rip’s arms for a hug.

“Why are you here?” Jonas asked, “And not Katrina.”

Rip smiled and took his son’s hand, “I thought we could have a chat while getting a snack.”

Jonas nodded happily bouncing as they walked to the car. Rip took him to a small café and bought them both ice cream. 

“I wanted to talk to you,” Rip said softly, “About Gideon.”

A small frown touched the little boy’s face, “Why?”

“It’s not bad,” Rip assured his son, “I know how much you love Gideon and you’re very happy that she lives with us now.”

Jonas nodded.

“What would you think if I asked Gideon to marry me?” Rip questioned his son, “So she became a part of our family officially.”

A small grimace touched Jonas face, “Is she not our family already?”

“She is,” Rip replied, “But this would mean we would have a party with all our friends, just like Ellie and Ian did, to tell them all that we’re a family.”

Jonas mused on this for several minutes before asking, “Would that make her my mummy?”

His breath caught in Rip’s throat because he hadn’t even thought of that, “Is that what you want?”

Jonas nodded before whispering, “Would it make my angel mummy sad?”

“No,” Rip assured him, “I know that your mum…angel mummy is so happy we found Gideon to love us and I’m sure Gideon will be overjoyed for you to call her mummy.”

Jonas grinned and gave him a nod, “We should ask her.”

“Okay,” Rip ruffled his son’s hair, “But we have to keep this a secret for now. Can you do that for me?”

With a big grin Jonas nodded again.

 

Gideon was getting suspicious of her boyfriend. He had been acting odd for the past few days, secretive but so was Jonas. The little boy would whisper to Michael every so often who would smile before hushing his son. She knew Michael was up to something, he was not the best liar in the world, but she also knew he would never do anything to hurt her.

“How about we go out for dinner tonight?” Michael asked suddenly.

Gideon frowned, “Why?”

He shrugged and kissed her cheek, “It’s Saturday and I don’t feel like cooking.”

Rolling her eyes Gideon chuckled, “Alright. Where do you want to go?”

“Clover,” Jonas cried.

Michael nodded with a smile, “That’s a great idea. I’ll call Sam and make sure we can get a table.”

“I’ll change,” Gideon noted, “Jonas, come on you need a clean t-shirt too.”

The little boy bounced off his seat and followed her through to his bedroom.

 

Rip held Jonas’ hand as they reached Clover, Sam and Kelly were more than happy to help him with his plan. Reaching into his pocket he felt the ring box sitting there. He’d taken Katrina with him to find it, she had worked out the size of Gideon’s ring finger for him and helped him choose the perfect ring.

“Hi,” Kelly greeted them when they walked in, “Your table is ready. Follow me.”

Rip couldn’t stop his smile at Gideon’s confused look when they were escorted into one of the private rooms.

“What…” she started trailing off as she saw the room set up filled with roses, her favourite flower, with a bottle of champagne on the table.

The door closed leaving the three of them alone.

“Michael?” Gideon turned to him confused, “What’s going on?”

With his son at at his side Rip pulled out the ring and got down on his knee, trying not to laugh when Jonas did the same.

“Gideon Ryder,” he caught her hand, “You came into our lives and made everything better. We love you. Will you marry me?”

Before she could say anything, Jonas added his question just as Rip had practiced with him, “And be my mummy?”

Tears filled Gideon’s eyes, she managed to nod after a few moments, “Yes.”

Rip stood, pulling Jonas up and slid the ring onto her finger. He kissed her quickly, letting Jonas to hug her tightly before he wrapped his arms around them both.


	2. Chapter 2

Cecile studied the ring on Gideon’s finger as they stood in the kitchen, “It is gorgeous. I’m so happy for you.”

Gideon smiled sweetly, “It was such a surprise.”

“Well Michael knows when he has a good thing,” Cecile told her with a grin, she let go of Gideon’s hand turning back to make the teas and coffees for everyone.

“Jonas is calling me mummy now,” Gideon beamed with pride, “It is something I never expected to have.”

“Are you thinking of having kids quickly or are you at least waiting a bit for that?” Cecile asked with a chuckle, “Considering how fast you two seem to do everything else.”

“Michael doesn’t want any more children,” Gideon replied softly.

“You’re kidding?” Cecile cried in surprise, “He adores Jonas and I saw him with Jenna out there, he’s so good with her.”

Gideon shrugged, “He lost Miranda just after Jonas was born though.”

“Has he told you…”

“He doesn’t need to,” Gideon said, “We were talking about moving to a house and I made a comment about room for our family to grow, the look in his eyes let me know. He raised Jonas alone, he fears having to do that again.”

Cecile sighed, “I guess I didn’t think of that.”

Gideon shrugged, “I’m happy being with just them forever. I need nothing else.”

With a smile Cecile changed the subject, “So, tell me about the wedding?”

*********************************************

Gideon opened the door to find Ali, Tina and Cecile standing there waiting for her.

“I’ll be two minutes,” she told them.

Heading back inside she grabbed her jacket and bag, dropping a kiss on Jonas head before kissing Michael quickly.

“Have fun,” he told her.

Gideon chuckled, “I think they’re looking forward to dress shopping more than I am.”

“You’ll enjoy it,” he laughed, “And we’ll see you at Clover for dinner.”

Giving him another kiss Gideon headed out the apartment with her friends. With no family she had asked them to help her find her dress for the wedding. Katrina had been asked but, as she was going to be standing with Michael on the day, she declined.

“Alright,” Tina said sliding her arm through Gideon’s as they reached the boutique, “We have discussed this and decided who is taking on what role in your life for this wedding. I am going to be your mother, because I am the wisest member of the group. Not because you’re young enough that you could actually be my daughter.”

Gideon laughed.

“I,” Cecile took over, “Am now your fabulous older sister.”

“Which means I am your brilliant best friend,” Ali finished, “Okay?”

A little stunned Gideon nodded.

“Well, we’re your family now,” Ali told her, “And you need an entourage.”

Tina laughed wrapping her arm around Gideon, “Let’s go and you can try on some wedding dresses while we sit in judgment.”

 

Cecile sipped her apple juice, she was still nursing so couldn’t have champagne, as they waited for Gideon to appear in the first dress picked out for her. She and Joe hadn’t meant to befriend Rip and Gideon, meaning only to be acquaintances so they were able to make sure the former time travellers remained safe but ignorant of who they once were. However a few days after the ball where the couple, finally, admitted their feelings for one another Cecile had run into Gideon in Jitters and they began to chat. It ended with Cecile inviting her, Michael and Jonas to the house for dinner that night. She and Joe agreed, after Cecile persuaded him, that they could watch over the couple and be their friends.

“I’m not quite sure about this,” Gideon called just before she appeared.

Cecile bit down on her lip trying not to laugh, wondering who chose the dress as it made her look like she was drowning in lace. It was Ali who laughed first allowing the others to chuckle.

“That is hideous,” Ali stood, “We can’t see you at all.”

Gideon grimaced, “It feels…”

“Like you’re trapped?” Tina suggested, trying to find Gideon’s body within the layers of lace and tulle.

Nodding Cecile joined them, “Then it is a definite no. Try the next one.”

Ali helped Gideon back to the changing room while Cecile moved to Tina.

“You can tell she never had anyone to teach her how to shop until now,” Cecile chuckled, “Can’t you?”

Tina chuckled, “Well we will make sure she gets the perfect dress. They both deserve to have a wonderful day.”

Taking their seats again they chatted, commenting on every dress Gideon appeared in. They were nearing the end of their appointment when Gideon walked out of the changing room and they all fell silent. The dress had a halter neck, the bodice detailing was light blue crystals, it came in at her waist before flaring out but not so much it looked like a meringue. The skirt was white satin with small patterns in the same blue crystals around the hem and along the small train.

“Is something wrong?” Gideon asked worriedly as they all stared at her, no one saying anything.

Cecile shook her head, “No, Gideon,” she breathed, “You look absolutely beautiful. The dress is just perfect on you.”

Tina nodded in agreement, “It is the one.”

A smile spread across Gideon’s face, “Are you sure?”

They nodded.

“What do you think?” Ali asked her.

Gideon stared at herself in the mirror, Cecile saw tears fill her eyes, “I love it.”

Ali rested her head against Gideon’s, “Michael is going to be unable to breathe when he sees you in this.”

A blush covered Gideon’s cheeks, “Then I think I’ve found my dress.”

“And as your ‘mother’,” Tina smiled, “I’m going to buy it for you.”

Gideon stared at her, “You don’t have to, it’s too much.”

“It’s my gift,” Tina squeezed her hand, “I won’t take no for an answer.”

Cecile and Ali shared a smile as Gideon hugged Tina tightly.

*********************************************

Jonas winced as he tugged at the collar of his shirt.

“Stop pulling at that,” Rip said to his son, crouching down to fix him, “You’ll tear it,”

“Why do I have to wear this?” Jonas demanded.

Rip smiled at his son, “Because Gideon…your Mummy will be wearing a pretty dress and I’m wearing a suit, so you have to look nice too.” At the mutinous pout Rip chuckled and kissed his son’s head, “I promise for the party I have something more comfortable for you to wear. Okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.”

Patting his son’s arm Rip stood again and checked himself in the mirror with a smile. He was marrying Gideon today. They were getting married in the same hotel where they first told one another how they felt, and where they’d spent the night together properly for the first time.

It was perfect.

“Okay, boys,” Katrina walked in wearing a long dark purple dress, “How are we doing here?”

Rip smiled as Jonas ran over to her, “We’re just about ready.”

“You look pretty,” Jonas said giving her a hug.

Katrina chuckled and hugged him back, “And you look very handsome. You both do.”

Taking a quick breath Rip picked up the small velvet pouch with the rings and handed them to Jonas, “Now your job is to hold onto these until we need them. Can you do that for me?”

Solemnly Jonas nodded.

“Then we’re ready,” Katrina stated, offering her hand to Jonas who took it, “Let’s get to our places.”

 

Gideon stood in her room allowing Ali, Cecile and Tina to finish fussing around her. Finally, they let her turn to the mirror.

Looking at herself Gideon stared at the woman staring back at her, “I look…”

“You look amazing,” Ali breathed taking her hand, “Are you ready?”

Turning to her friend, Gideon nodded, “Completely.”

“Then we will see you after,” Ali squeezed her hand again before she and Cecile left the room.

Tina picked up the small bouquet of blue roses that matched the crystals in Gideon’s dress perfectly Cecile had somehow managed to locate and handed it to the bride.

“You look beautiful,” Tina told her, “Who knew when you agreed to come work for me that we would end up here?”

Gideon laughed, “I definitely didn’t.”

“Are you happy?”

“More than I knew I could be,” Gideon breathed, “I love Michael and Jonas. They mean everything to me.”

Giving her friend a quick hug Tina smiled, “Okay. It’s time to go.”

Gideon took in a calming breath before following Tina out of the room to where the hotel staff member was waiting for them.

The young woman gave her a smile and opened the door. The band began to play, and Gideon walked down the aisle with Tina at her side to where Michael stood with Jonas and Katrina. Michael’s eyes were locked on her, a smile on his face.

When she reached Michael, he took her hand leading her up on the dais, Gideon passed her bouquet to Jonas who smiled up at her.

“You look beautiful, Mummy,” he whispered.

Gideon beamed at him, “Thank you, sweetie.”

They turned to the officiant who smiled at them and began the ceremony.

 

Rip was speechless by how beautiful Gideon looked walking towards him, her face luminous with joy. They held hands as the woman who was officiating the service started by talking about the vows they were going to make. Rip glanced at Gideon. She was listening intently, her face demure but Rip could feel her nerves by how tightly she was holding onto him.

“The joy in my job is seeing families being made,” the officiant’s voice brought Rip back to her, “Today, as well as Michael and Gideon becoming husband and wife, Jonas is getting a new mother and Gideon is gaining a son,” she paused for a moment before carrying on, “Michael and Gideon have written their own vows. Gideon.”

Rip turned to face his bride smiling as he saw her take a deep breath.

“I came here because I was looking for a new start,” Gideon said softly, despite the nerves Rip could sense, her voice was steady, “You befriended me and brought me into a group of amazing people who made me one of them. I fell in love with you without even realising it, and through that love I found a son who brings me joy every moment I’m with him. I never thought I would find someone who makes me feel the way you do, who I feel is the other part of me. I love you so much and I am so happy to become your wife.”

Katrina helped Jonas take out the right ring and the little boy passed it to her, Gideon gave him a quick smile before sliding the ring on Rip’s finger.

The Officiant smiled before she nodded to Rip.

“Gideon,” Rip started, he didn’t get any further as the doors at the back of the hall suddenly flew open. A dark-haired woman ran in, dressed in a grey jumpsuit wearing a long black coat she looked up at them and relief covered her face. 

“Good,” she said, “You are here.”

Rip stared at her, finally managing to speak after a moment.

“Miranda?”


	3. Chapter 3

Miranda Coburn, his first love, who he had watched die stood before him and Rip stared stunned. He could feel Gideon at his side, and Jonas clinging to his leg both were staring at the woman as well.

“Miranda?” he asked again.

She nodded, pulling out what looked like a pen and twisted the top of it before waving it at him, “Your memories have been blocked. I need you to remember who you really are and fast.”

“What?”

“Don’t,” Joe West snapped from nearby but, before he could do anything to stop her, Miranda pushed the button.

Rip gripped his head as pain shot through it, he dropped to his knees hearing his son cry out and he realised both Jonas and Gideon were reacting the same way. The pain ended and Rip let out a long slow breath his memories settling.

“I’ve got you, Jonas,” he pulled his son close trying to soothe him before he turned to Gideon, “Are you okay?”

“I am, Captain,” she replied softly.

Rip looked at the human form of the Waverider’s AI noting, “This is a discussion for later.”

She nodded.

Turning to the woman who looked like his dead wife, Rip held Jonas who was clinging to him while staring at someone who seemed to be his dead mother completely confused.

“What are you doing here?” he demanded, very aware of everyone watching, “And where exactly are you from?”

Miranda shook her head, “We don’t have time for this. Rip, they’re coming.”

“Who?” he snapped frowning at the familiar sounding growls coming from nearby realisation hitting him what she was talking about. “Detective West get everyone out of here now,” Rip ordered.

“Michael?” Katrina demanded confused.

Rip turned to her, “I will explain but later. Go and keep everyone safe.”

Grimacing Katrina nodded before helping Joe move all the guests out of the room by the back door.

Rip passed Jonas to Gideon, “Keep him safe.”

She nodded, “Be careful, Captain.”

Kissing her quickly, catching the surprise in her eyes, Rip murmured, “Always.”

Taking Jonas by the hand she quickly moved the little boy out of the room to safety.

Miranda moved to Rip’s side pulling out a gun, “They would be safer staying in this room behind us.”

Rip shook his head, “No, they won’t. Trust me on that. Now give me a weapon.”

Miranda handed him a pistol, similar to the one he used to use, Rip readied himself for the creatures that were about to come through the doors.

“Why are Shriekers coming after you?” Rip demanded as the beasts started pouring through the doors.

“Just shoot,” she snapped.

 

Gideon was relieved that Joe had called Cisco to open a portal to get them all out of the hotel to safety. They were now in Star Labs. The guests had been sent home, thinking they’d been to a wedding with a wonderful party after it. Thanks to a little memory reprogramming she and Cisco managed to do.

“Mummy,” Jonas whispered as they walked into the small lounge room Cisco had shown them to, “Why did that woman look like my angel mummy?”

Gideon crouched down, “I don’t know, Jonas. But we’re going to find out.”

“Why isn’t Daddy here?” the little boy asked.

Gideon gave him a small smile, “Because he is helping the woman. He’ll be here soon.”

“My head hurts,” he sighed.

Wrapping him in her arms, Gideon hugged the little boy to her, “Come and lie down, sweetie.”

Moving him to the couch Gideon gently stroked his hair, looking up Cisco offered her the memory device. When Jonas closed his eyes, Gideon placed it on his forehead and returned the block while putting him to sleep.

“Thank you, Mr Ramon,” she said softly, “Please keep a hold of this, we will need it later.”

Cisco offered her his hand to stand again. “Are you okay?”

Gideon nodded, “Just concerned.”

“Cecile has brought some clothes, so you can change,” Cisco told her.

She gave him a sad smile, “Thank you.”

Cisco shrugged, “Not a problem. I’ll sit with Jonas.”

Giving Cisco a quick nod Gideon headed into the restrooms. She stared at herself in the mirror wishing the day had gone the way it was supposed to. Shaking herself Gideon changed out of her wedding dress, hanging it up carefully before she pulled on the jeans and t-shirt Cecile had picked up for her. 

Now all she had to do was wait for Rip and find out what was going on.

 

“Shriekers,” Rip snapped, when the final creature was destroyed, “What the hell were you thinking?”

Miranda stared at him annoyed, “I needed to find you. It’s a matter of life and death.”

“So, you chose a time and place where I was surrounded by a lot of people who could have been killed by the things following you through a dimensional rift?” he demanded angrily.

She folded her arms, “Rip, this is important.”

Taking a breath, he nodded, “Fine. I will listen, but we need to get out of here.”

“You have a place we can talk?”

He retrieved his phone from the room he’d changed in quickly dialling Star Labs, “Cisco, can you open a breach? We’re finished here.”

The portal appeared and Rip motioned Miranda through first. She stepped through, interest filling her eyes as they entered Star Labs where Cisco stood waiting for them.

“They’re in the lounge,” Cisco told him, and Rip gave him a quick nod of thanks.

“Stay here,” Rip told her, “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Rip, this is important,” Miranda snapped at him.

Rounding on her, he snapped back, “So is my son. Wait here and once I know he’s fine you can tell me what the hell you’re doing here.”

Not waiting for her to reply Rip moved through the corridors of Star Labs, finding Jonas and Gideon in the lounge. Relieved to see his little boy was sleeping Rip crouched down to stroke his hair before he moved to Gideon.

“Captain,” she smiled in relief to see him.

Rip swept her into his arms, hugging her tightly, “Is he okay? Are you?”

Gideon’s arms wrapped around him, “He’s confused, so am I? How is Miranda alive?”

“She’s not our Miranda,” Rip whispered, not letting her go, “She’s from another Universe.”

Pulling back, Gideon frowned at him in thought, “How do you know?”

“Because she didn’t recognise Jonas,” Rip told her, “If she was our Miranda, the first thing she would have done was hold her son. Not to mention that she would never have put him in danger in the first place by leading the Shriekers that were following her.”

Gideon shook her head, “I am so sorry, Captain.”

“Okay, Gideon stop that,” he frowned, “We were getting married today, you should be using my name.”

She bit her lip nervously, “I wasn’t sure now you…now that our memories…”

Rip pulled her into his arms again, “You’re still my Gideon, no matter what.”

Gideon smiled shyly at him, “I only wanted to be part of your life when I became human, just to be with you and Jonas in some way. I never expected what happened.”

“Of course I was going to fall in love with you when you appeared in this form,” Rip murmured. Holding onto her, wanting to stay in the small bubble of just the two of them, but he knew he couldn’t. “Okay, we need to talk to our visitor,” Rip sighed, resting his forehead against hers, “I need you by my side, Gideon. Partners, the way we’ve always been.”

Nodding Gideon replied, “Of course, Rip.”

 

Gideon could feel Rip’s hand holding hers tightly. No matter how calm he appeared on the outside she knew that the fact this was Miranda, even another version of her, had unsettled him. Cecile was taking Jonas to stay with them until this was over, which meant they didn’t need to worry about him.

Stepping into the lab where Miranda was waiting, Gideon felt Rip’s hand tighten on hers, although she gripped him tighter too. It was amazing to see Miranda sitting there, just as brilliant and beautiful as Gideon remembered her.

“Are you ready to talk?” Miranda demanded, every inch the Time Master she had trained to be, “Because I took a huge risk coming here and I need your help to stop something that could potentially wipe out my entire Universe. Before it comes for yours.”

Gideon placed her free hand on Rip’s shoulder to stop him retorting. Before they’d fallen in love, they would antagonise one another constantly, and Gideon could see them about to slip into that pattern once more.

“We’re ready to listen,” Gideon stated softly.

Miranda frowned, “Who are you? I know your voice.”

With a soft smile she replied, “I am Gideon. It is a pleasure to meet you in this form, Miranda.”

“Gideon?” Miranda stared at her confused, “Hold on, how can you be Gideon?”

“A question I would love to know the answer to,” Rip interrupted sharply, “But right now, we have more pressing matters. Can we go onto why you’re here?”

Placing her hand on Rip’s arm to calm him Gideon said, “We will assist you but there is a reason that we had blocks on our memories. It might not be possible for us to help the way you expected as we do not have resources we once did.”

Miranda frowned but nodded, “Okay.”

“Why are you here?” Rip demanded again frowning at Gideon when she squeezed his arm, “The longer we have our memories the more danger we put Jonas in. You know that.”

Gideon nodded, “I do. Miranda,” she turned to the other woman, “I know you don’t know the boy we are keeping safe, but he is extremely important. To both of us and the Miranda of this world.”

Confused again Miranda asked, “What do you mean?”

“Rip,” Gideon encouraged, “Tell her, it should come from you.”

Turning to him Miranda waited as he took several deep breaths.

“The Miranda in this world was my wife,” Rip told her, “And Jonas is our son.”

Miranda stared at them for several seconds before she stood, shaking her head, “I need a minute.”

 

Miranda stepped out of the room into the corridor feeling tears fill her eyes. Rip had been the love of her life, they had found one another when they weren’t supposed to and managed to steal time together whenever they could.

Then he was gone.

The fact here they’d married, they’d had a son and she felt jealous because that was all she wanted. She wanted to bring their love into the light, to have children and be a family like neither of them had ever had before.

“It wasn’t the happy scenario you are imagining,” Gideon’s voice came from behind her making Miranda turn to find the former AI standing there.

“Really?”

Gideon nodded. Despite the fact this was the first time Miranda had met Gideon’s human form, she looked exactly how Miranda had thought she would look.

“Although they married,” Gideon said, “It was done in secret, hidden from the Time Masters as was their child. Miranda was murdered and Jonas…” she paused for a moment before finishing, “We thought for a long time Jonas was lost to him too. Rip came here, with his memories changed to protect his son.”

“Why did you come here?” Miranda asked.

Gideon gave a soft smile, “When I became human, my place on the Waverider no longer existed. I wanted to be with them in some way, to be his friend as I have always been. I did not expect…”

“For him to fall in love with you?” Miranda asked, smiling amused at the blush that covered Gideon’s cheeks, “Because that makes perfect sense to me. If you’re anything like the Gideon I knew, then he always loved you. And you loved him even as an AI.”

A slight frown touched Gideon’s lips, “That is not possible, Miranda. You know that AI’s may appear to have emotional capabilities and what you perceive to be love was merely my programming. My programming which stated my Captain’s life was to be protected above all.”

Miranda laughed softly, “Keep telling yourself that.” Taking a deep breath, she nodded, “We should go back inside and focus on why I’m here so you can get back to looking after that little boy.”

Gideon tilted her head slightly, “Would you like to see Jonas?”

Hesitating for a moment Miranda shook her head, “No. He’s not mine and it wouldn’t be fair.” 

“Miranda…”

“We’ve work to do,” Miranda cut her off heading back to the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Gideon waited while Miranda took a deep breath readying herself to continue. Once she was focussed Miranda followed Gideon back into the lab finding Rip had been joined by three very familiar faces.

“Mr Allen, Dr Snow and Mr Ramon,” Miranda nodded to them in greeting, “I did not expect to see you.”

“Well Star Labs is their base,” Rip noted as Gideon moved to his side, he slid his hand into hers making Gideon smile softly, “We can’t use it without their agreement and, considering your announcement this may destroy our Universe, then they have a stake in this as well.”

Miranda nodded, “It’s a pleasure to meet you all. Although I’m surprised your wife isn’t here, Mr Ramon.”

“My what?” Cisco asked confused.

Miranda glanced at Rip who shook his head, “Sorry, that must only be on my Earth.”

The younger man looked at the others before asking, “Who am I married to on your Earth? Just to make sure I know when I meet her, I’m charming and don’t accidentally chase her away.”

“That might not be a good idea,” Miranda said before she shrugged, “Then again, it’s not really future knowledge since this is a different world to mine.”

“So?” Cisco asked.

“Is this really important right now?” Barry demanded.

Cisco sighed before telling Miranda, “We’ll talk later.”

She gave him a smile and a quick conspiratorial wink.

“Miranda, can you tell us why you’re here,” Rip steered them back to the topic, “Because every moment Gideon and I have our memories restored puts our son in danger.”

Gideon tightened her grip on his hand surprised but delighted that he’d referred to Jonas as their son now he was Rip and not Michael.

Miranda nodded, “Several years ago there was an accident during a training exercise. One of the cadets decided to cheat and reprogrammed the AI for the training ship not realising what the simulation was going to be.” She paused for a moment before continuing, “The simulation included the ship ‘crash-landing’ on an unstable planet and then the time drive overloading. The AI had specific safety protocols for the simulation, but the reprogramming disabled these.”

Gideon glanced at Rip seeing his face blank before she said softly, “I assume the core overloaded.”

Miranda nodded, “There was one training officer with them.”

“Who?” Rip asked.

“Captain Warren Dobson,” she replied, “He sent the cadets to escape and then tried to stop the overload but…”

“He wasn’t able to,” Gideon said softly.

Sadly, Miranda shook her head.

“Wait,” Rip said thoughtfully, “Which planet was this?”

“Kilare,” Miranda stated, nodding in agreement hearing Rip swear. At the questioning looks from the three meta-humans, she explained, “The planet itself is not stable within the timestream or the universe itself. It slips in and out of phase. The Time Masters kept it fixed using artificial means. It was used for training because they could control it’s unique qualities.”

“The overload of the time core would have set off a chain reaction within the stabilisers,” Gideon noted thoughtfully, “Which in turn would have released the planet into it’s natural cycle. This along with the time core energy…

“I can guess what that did to Dobson,” Rip took over when Gideon trailed off, “What happened?”

“The Acheron was able to rescue the cadets, but a huge anomaly was created that threatened to destroy everything,” Miranda took in a shaky breath, “The only other ship closest to it was the Waverider.”

Rip frowned in thought, “The Waverider’s time core, if altered properly, would have been able to counteract the energy released. Although doing so would overload every system it had with fatal consequences.”

Gideon could see Miranda was barely holding herself together when she nodded confirming Rip’s theory.

“What does that mean exactly?” Caitlin asked softly.

Gideon squeezed Rip’s hand before answering, “Using the Waverider’s own time drive, the Rip Hunter of that universe neutralised the anomaly, but it destroyed his ship and I assume he was killed at the same time.”

Silence filled the room for several minutes as they all took this in.

Rip broke the silence, “If this was a few years ago and the anomaly was neutralised, why are you here now?”

“Until two days ago we thought it had been,” Miranda told them, her voice shaking only slightly, “And then we began receiving signals from that section of space. The ships sent to investigate were drained of all energy. One of them managed to get a message out to us, it was Dobson.” 

Gideon mused, “That is incredible he survived.”

“We know that he feels he was abandoned,” Miranda continued, “And the energy he’s draining is making him stronger but it’s a drug to him. He’s on a rampage and won’t listen to any of us. We tried to reason with him, but he destroyed one of the ships with basically a flick of his hand. If we don’t stop him, he will destroy everything. Then he’ll follow Kilare’s path to the next universe. This one.”

Rip frowned, crossing his arms over chest, “This doesn’t explain why you’re here.”

“Because we’re sure that the Waverider, since it did it once before, is the key to stopping him. The Time Core energy signature was found amongst the energy readings,” Miranda explained, “Although I did expect Gideon to still be an AI.”

Gideon turned to Rip who sighed, “Unfortunately, we don’t have the Waverider anymore.”

Silence fell once more, broken when Cisco suggested, “We could always steal it?”

*********************************************

Miranda sat in the small lounge in Star Labs, her head in her hands. It had been a tiring few days and she knew coming to find another version of her love would be emotional, but she didn’t expect to feel like this.

“Here,” Gideon’s soft voice came making Miranda look up to see a mug of tea placed on the table before her, “I’m hoping you take a drop of milk and half a teaspoon of sugar.”

A small smile touched Miranda’s lips, “I do. Thank you.”

“I can only imagine how hard this is for you,” Gideon took the seat at her side, “To have lost the one you love and then come to a place with someone who looks like him but isn’t.”

Taking a sip of her tea Miranda turned to the other woman, “To be honest, the strangest thing about this is you.”

Gideon gave a soft laugh, “I can understand that. Now I remember my former life, I am still amazed to be human.”

Miranda studied her, “You seem familiar, like I already knew you. Can I ask where this appearance comes from?”

“It is how I decided to look,” Gideon shrugged, “It gave me a way to interact with my Captain easier within his dreams. I could not say for certain if the other version of me would have shown this façade to you but the Miranda I knew saw me like this frequently. Plus, I look hot.”

Laughing Miranda nodded, “Yes, you do.” Sobering she let out a soft sigh, “He loves you, and I remember when he looked at me that way.”

“He still looks at you that way,” Gideon took the other woman’s hand, “But the Miranda he knew died. His wife, who he loved with every part of him, was taken by people he trusted and seeing you hurts him more than even he understands. Why do you think he was so antagonistic when you first arrived? You know how well Rip deals with this sort of thing.”

“I lost my Rip,” Miranda reminded her.

“But he died a hero doing what he always did, protecting people,” Gideon replied, “Our Miranda was killed on the orders of the Time Masters, the people who raised you both and gave him a purpose. Rip tried so many times to save her, but there was no way for him to do so. It took him a lot of time to come to terms with the fact he couldn’t.”

“Now I feel bad for being jealous,” Miranda sighed.

“Jealous?”

“Because he still has you,” she explained to the former AI, “And I lost you both.”

Gideon’s arms were suddenly around her and Miranda smiled, leaning into the hug. It didn’t surprise her that a woman who once had no physical form would be so tactile. 

“Thank you, Gideon,” Miranda breathed as they parted, “You’re still looking after me as well as Rip.”

Gideon smiled at her, “My Captain loves you, taking care of you ensures his happiness. That was my purpose.”

“What’s your purpose now?” Miranda asked.

“To love him,” Gideon replied with a shrug, “And raise the boy who calls me Mummy with him.”

Miranda sighed, “I’m sorry I interrupted that but…”

“You need our help,” Gideon finished for her, “And we will help you. Rip and team Flash are discussing how to acquire the Waverider with the one person who knows we are here.”

 

“Are you kidding me?”

Rip sighed, “Unfortunately not, Mr Rory. Can you tell me where the Waverider currently is?”

“We’re in 1658,” Mick told him.

“In the middle of a mission?” Rip asked.

“We’re finishing up,” he replied, “Getting the idiots back on board.”

Musing for a moment, Rip said, “Can you knock the crew out once you’re in the temporal zone?”

“Gideon left me instructions just in case,” Mick told him, “I’ll signal you once it’s done.”

“Thank you, Mr Rory.”

Cutting communication Rip turned to the three people watching him.

“Question,” Barry spoke up, “I know Mick is technically a good guy these days, but do you actually trust him for this?”

Rip nodded, “Mick understands that anything to do with the Time Masters technology has to be kept away from everyone. It’s the same reason he’s helping me hide Jonas.”

“Okay,” Barry nodded, “What’s your plan?”

“Currently, once Mick knocks out the Legends we take over the Waverider,” Rip told them, “Once Miranda gives me the co-ordinates we can do some reconnaissance then we can pull together a plan to stop Dobson.”

Cisco nodded, “Okay, Barry will give Wally a call to take over here at Star Labs while we’re away.”

“Wait,” Rip said before asking, “We?”

“You’re going after an interdimensional juiced up Time Master who’s out to destroy the universe,” Cisco said with a grin, “Of course we’re coming.”

A slight smile touched Rip’s lips, “Your help will be appreciated.”

“Their help?” Gideon asked as she walked back in with Miranda.

Rip turned to them, “It appears we will have a crew for this mission.”

A flash of excitement covered Miranda’s face quickly before it became impassive again, making Rip smile slightly. He knew how much Miranda adored the stories of the Central City heroes and the fact she would be getting to work with them on a mission was something she once told him she had dreamed about.

“Okay, while we wait for Mick to get back to us,” Barry said, “Let’s get our stuff together.”

“Captain Coburn,” Cisco moved to her side as they started out, “We should talk.

 

Gideon smiled watching the three heroes of Central City left the room with Miranda. Moving to Rip’s side she rested her hand on his arm.

“Are you alright?” she asked worriedly.

Rip shrugged, “You know we should be having dinner after our wedding right now?”

“I know,” Gideon said softly, smiling when he wrapped his arms around her, “But we’ll get this sorted and we can finish the ceremony, if that’s what you want?”

“Hey,” he said softly, tilting her face up so he could look into her eyes, “We’re going to fix this, and when we get back we’ll finish our wedding. Then have the honeymoon we were talking about.”

Gideon let out a soft sigh as he kissed her.

“But before we reset our memories,” Rip said giving her a pointed look, “You’re telling me how you became human.”

“It is not an interesting story,” Gideon shrugged, her arms wrapping around his waist, “It was a small magical accident. I was suddenly human, I no longer had a connection to my ship, so I asked Mr Rory to bring me here. To be with you.”

Rip smiled at her before whispering, “I’m sorry you lost your connection to the Waverider, I know that must have been hard for you.”

Cuddling close to him, Gideon sighed softly, “It was but I got you back, Captain. And it was all I wanted.”

Rip pressed a soft kiss to her lips, taking the few moments of time alone together.


End file.
